


so, you're the artist?

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: wonah fics [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wonah, and i might turn this into a multichaptered thing who knows, it's cute and artsy, so you're the artist get IT?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: Jonah runs into Walker in the park.





	so, you're the artist?

“So, you’re the artist?”

Jonah took a seat on the bench near Walker and his supplies. Out of all the people he’d expected to see at his sister’s birthday party, Walker was not one of them. Maybe he was a more popular artist in Shadyside than Jonah realized.

“Jonah, right?” Walker asked, setting out his charcoals of varying densities and a few erasers. Beside his easel, he had a small stack of papers, cut to size.

“Yeah! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you here,” Jonah admitted, picking at the chipped green paint on the bench, “not like, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, but like…I guess you’re a much more popular artist than I thought,”

If Jonah hadn’t had his gaze so intently focused on the ground, he would have noticed a light blush creeping up Walker’s neck. But just Jonah’s luck, he missed it.

“Do you mind if I draw you? I think the bouncy castle is taking the attention away from me,” Walker chuckled, placing a piece of paper against the board on his easel and a piece of vine charcoal between his fingers.

“Oh, sure,” Jonah fumbled, trying to find a pose. He tried crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, but that just looked like an awkward school photo.

“Relax, dude. Just..let’s have a conversation. You don’t have to stay frozen in one position. I can draw you pretty well from you just being here,” the other boy supplied, lightly sketching the outline of a face.

Jonah nodded, still fumbling with what to do with his hands because he’d be damned if they weren’t doing something. Opting for picking at the remnants of purple nail polish that lived on his ring finger, he tried to start a conversation.

“So…do you come here often?”

Walker snorted, smudging a little bit of the ears, but he was able to fix it quickly. “Quite a pick up line, dude,” he chuckled, making Jonah blush deeply, his lips curling into an impish smile.

“But in all seriousness, I don’t come here often enough,” he admitted, studying Jonah intensely for a few seconds before reverting his attention to his array of charcoals, “The occasional birthday party, a school field trip…a date,” he added softer, his lips quirking into a small smile.

Date. Jonah’s face fell, but he tried not to let it show when Walker was looking at him. He could study the boy’s brown eyes for hours, probably finding more and more beauty with each passing moment. But Walker would probably think that was weird, so he kept quiet.

“Oh, yeah. Dates. How’s Buffy?” Jonah asked, swinging his legs over the bar on the bench. Walker would never have told him that the way the light hit him made him look like an angel, instead smiling to himself.

“You haven’t heard? We broke up,” he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, shoot sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up a sore subject,” Jonah apologized quickly, mentally scolding himself.

“Don’t worry about it,” Walker met the boy’s gaze, and for a second, Jonah thought that something was about to change, “sorry I’m staring. I wanna get your eyes right,” he explained, his attention once again returning to the easel.

“The break-up was mutual. It was just creating so much extra drama with Andi, and I think we’re all happier now.” A short pause followed, during which Walker tried to get Jonah to talk a little more.

“What been going on with you? I hear you’re still writing music,” the boy asked, switching over to his eraser to fix some highlights.

“Yeah. I’m actually trying to work on this one about this…person,” he edited his speech, but he couldn’t help but smile, “and I don’t know whether or not I’ll perform it, but I just wanna _have_ it, you know?” He sighed happily, his nose crinkling up from his smile.

“It’s the same way with visual arts,” Walker agreed, “sometimes I’ll draw portraits of people and I have no intention of showing them to anyone. I actually have a pile of them sitting in a drawer in my room. I still look at them from time to time, but they’re mostly hidden.” Another pause.

“You must think that’s pretty lame,” he added, smiling weakly at the boy on the bench.

“Of course not,” Jonah assured him, his smile showing off the dimples that were craters in his cheeks, “I have songs I’ve recorded on my phone that I sometimes listen to when I get the chance, but nobody else has heard them,” he admitted, chewing on his lower lip, “I can…do you wanna hear one?”

“Oh, you don’t have to, really,” Walker assured him, adding the final touches to the drawing. Without Jonah noticing, he scribbled something in the bottom right corner, and then turned his attention to Jonah, who was holding out a pair of headphones.

“I want to,” he promised, scrolling through his video album and selecting one. He was internally cringing at the lyrics, but apparently, Walker found them endearing, grinning throughout the whole performance. Somewhere during the performance, Jonah stopped paying attention to his singing and started focusing on how _close_ he and Walker were; sharing headphones kinda did that. Andi was right; he _did_ look cuter up close.

Walker must have caught him staring because the next thing he knew, he was being jostled by the boy.

“Earth to Jonah!”

Jonah blinked a few times. “Oh, sorry. I just got…distracted,” he admitted, and both boys were definitely blushing at this point. In the distance, a few kids, along with their parents, were wandering over to Walker’s stand.

“I should…probably get going. You have company coming,” Jonah smiled, taking the headphones, along with his phone, and shoving them into his pocket.

“Wait!” Walker said, grabbing the drawing off of the the easel and rolling it up, “keep it,”

Jonah could not control the smile that made its way onto his face. “Thank you,” he murmured, graciously.

“I have to get to these kids but…maybe I can show you some of my art someday?” he offered, rocking back on his heels.

“I’d love to,” Jonah beamed, giving the other boy a polite wave and following the path back towards where the leftover cake was. He stopped for a moment, glancing back at Walker, who was definitely in his zone. Smiling, he took his drawing and unfolded it. He could not have been more blown away when he saw the masterpiece.

It was a drawing of him, obviously, but it was so…magical. The way that the light hit his face, the small crinkles by his eyes, the way that Walker had drawn his smile, it was all so beautiful. He looked genuinely happy. As he was about to put it away, he noticed a much harsher scribble in one of the corners. Walker had written his phone number and a little winky emoji.

Smirking, Jonah pulled his phone out of his pocket and added Walker to his contact list. Before he left to get cake, he sent Walker a quick text.

 **[Walker The Smooth Talker:** so…you’re the artist **]**

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudo if you like, they're awesome!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
